You Are My Light
by Cherry's Avenger-98
Summary: What if Sakura is a new girl in Konoha High School, a pretty girl and is the heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha's fiancé. She has a lot of secrets. She has a brother? She's with the Akatsuki? And Sasuke has a sister?.."What are you trying to say Sakura?" He asked as he held her in his arms w. "I'm trying to say that you've changed me,you gave me a family..You are my light and I love you."
1. Chapter 1: New Girl and Sakura's Secret

**SasuSaku High School Love**

_New girl and the secret._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV<span>**

Beep  
>Beep<br>Beep  
>Beep<br>BEEP  
>A girl in her bed groan when she heard her alarm clock beeping .She hit the clock so it went off and get out of bed. The girl had a pale color skin, emerald eyes and pink hair that reaches her shoulders. And that girl's name is Haruno Sakura. Sakura get out of bed and went to her bathroom to shower. When she showered she put a black-red tank top, baggy pants, a black leather jacket and her favorite snickers. She went downstairs, grabbed her backpack and her keys for her motorcycle and ran out side. The pink-haired girl started her bike and went to her new school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In Konoha High<strong>

Four guys got out of a black Ferrari and these guys names are Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke they are the popular guys in the school. Nara Shikamaru's hair is dark-brown and it's tied up in a high ponytail. He's wearing green T-shirt and jeans and snickers . Hyuuga Neji's hair is brown and long. He is wearing black T-shirt, baggy jeans and snickers. Uzumaki Naruto's hair is yellow and he's eyes are ocean blue. He's wearing orange T-shirt, black jeans, white snickers and orange hat. Uchiha Sasuke the heartthrob and the most popular guy in school his hair is black and the form of his hair is like a duck's butt, his eyes are black like the night sky. He's wearing white T-shirt, blue shirt, black jacket, baggy pants and snickers.

**Sasuke's POV**

Me and the guys got out of my new black Ferrari and heard a loud scream. 'Damn! Stupid Fan girls.'  
>"Sasuke-kuuuuun go out with me!", "Sasuke-Kuuun I love you….." I heard some girls scream. I turned to see the guys but they were already walking to school 'Damn those bastards.' I cursed them in my mind. I looked at the stupid fan girl and gave them death glares. They backed away and I started to walk to our homeroom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>In the home room<strong>

**Sasuke's POV….again**

When I walked in the homeroom I saw the guys and give them death glares but after that walked to them and Naruto started to talk.  
>"Did you heard?" he asked.<br>"Heard what, dobe?" I asked  
>" I'm not a dobe you teme!" he shout. "Anyway we are going to have a new girl in our class ISN'T THAT COOL?" he said<br>"Hn…Another fan girl." I said.  
>"Well she might not be your fan girl teme."<br>"For the first time Naruto's right she mignt not be your fan girl." Hyuuga said.  
>" Whatever." I said.<br>"Hey does anyone know someone who drives a motorcycle?" Kiba asked.  
>" No! I don't know but let me see." Naruto said.<br>The dobe we all went to the window to see a black motorcycle parked and a man with black jacket. The helmet was still on his head so I couldn't see if it's a boy or a girl but I knew that girls never drive bikes so it might be a boy. He was about to get his helmet off when Kakashi-sensei came trough the door and everyone who was staring at the boy now was on his seat.  
>"OK class we should be having a new student but I guess he's late so w-….." Kakashi was cut off by the door.<br>"Oh you should be the new student….well come in front of the class and tell us about yourself." Kakashi said. The door was closed and in front of the class was a girl wit messy pink hair and green eyes. 'Wow she's HOT.' My inner said. 'What No she's just going to be another fan girl!' I said to my inner. 'And where do you know that?' inner asked. 'I-I-I….Oh SHUT UP! ' I said to my inner.  
>"Hey everyone I'm Haruno Sakura. I come from California and yes this my real hair color. I hate bitches, whores, fan boys, fan girl and bastards. I like to sing, dance, skateboarding, surfing, snowboarding, football, basketball and driving my motorcycle." She said. I looked at the class and every boy was drooling over her (except himself, shikamaru and neji of coarse xD) and the girls were giving her a death glare.<br>" Ok miss Haruno you can sit next ti Sasuke well he's the only boy that isn't drooling over you and it's the only empty sit by him." Kakashi said. She looked at me emotionless and sat on the sit next to me.  
>"Hey can you tell me where are we 'cause I don't know?" Sakura asked. I looked at her and pointed at the page in my book.<br>"Thanks duck-butt." She said. My eyebrow started to twitch when she called me 'duck-butt'.  
>"What did you just call me, Pinky?" I asked with twitching eyebrow. She turned to me and glared.<br>"What did you called me you asshole?" she said glaring.  
>"Forehead girl." I said.<br>"Emo."  
>"Bitch."<br>"Bastard"  
>"Whore"<br>"Stupid Uchiha."  
>I looked at her shocked. 'Where does she know my last name?' 'I don't know but she looks cute when she's angry.' My inner said. 'Oh shut up.' I said to my inner.<br>"Where do you know my last name?" I asked her.  
>"Um…..err…I….Kakashi-sensei said …..it?" she answered.<br>"No I didn't."Kakashi said.

**Sakura's POV**

'Damn it I blew it. Damn myself.'  
>"Ok ok I'll tell you but outside. Can we go outside Kakashi-sensei?" she said.<br>"Ok fine."he said. I grabbed duck-butt's wrist and excited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the school.<strong>

"Ok now tell me where do you know my last name?" Sasuke asked me.  
>"Ok…..um…..to my regret I have to marry you duck-butt. My uncle and aunt talked to you parents and they want us to marry each other." I explained.<br>"WHAT?" he yelled.  
>"What do you mean you uncle and aunt talked to my parents?" he asked.<br>"I mean what I said but I hate those two….they just make my life worse. And today after school I have to come with you at your house to see Mikoto-san and Fugako-san." I said.  
>"WHAT? Who said you have to come?" he asked….again.<br>"Your mom and dad. Or just your mom. She's really nice." I said.  
>"I know my mom has a good heart. So if your coming with me to my house that means my mom and dad likes you." He said.<br>"Mhmmm they liked me the first time they saw me on a picture that's what my aunt told me after all." I said.  
>"Let's go back but don't tell anyone about this even your friends because that blonde idiot can tell something to someone and then I'm doomed." I said.<br>"Hn…whatever."

**Sasuke's POV.**

**At class again**

'WTF…..I can't believe I'm going to get married to her.'  
>'Well Look at the bright side…she's HOT even now when she's not doing anything.' My inner said.<br>'Oh shut up she's not that…hot….damn she's really HOT. For the first time your right.' I said yo inner.  
>"Hey…..psssst teme…." I looked at Naruto.<br>"What?"  
>" What did she tell you where does she know your name?" he asked me.<br>"Um…..she…..um…W-" I was cut off by Sakura.  
>"We met on the street he bumped into me and then helped me to stand up." She said.<br>" Uh yeah that's right." I said.  
>"Okay then. Nice to meet you Sakura-chan." The dobe said.<br>"Um yeah you too Naruto." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>At the parking lot<strong>

**Sasuke's POV.**

" So come on let's go." I said going into my car and opening the other door .  
>" Oh sorry to disappoint you but I have a ride." She said going to the bike next to my car.<br>"You are the guy with the motorcycle?" I asked.  
>"Um yes but I'm not a guy." She said.<br>" Ok drive after me." I said when I started my car. She put her helmet on and started her motor and I went out of my parking lot.

**Sasuke's POV**

We drove to my house. Sakura drove pretty fast and she was really good with her bike. 'Wow….she's hot even when she's driving her motor.' Said my inner. 'Yeah yeah whatever.'

**After 10 minutes infront of Sasuke's house**

"Wow big house you got here ." Sakura comment.  
>"Yeah….yeah thanks…..whatever." I answered.<br>We went in the house.  
>" MOM I'M HOME AND WE HAVE A GUEST…" I shouted to my mom.<br>My mom is really pretty if you ask me she has a long raven hair and black eyes. She came out of the kitchen and greeted me with a hug.  
>"Hey Sasu-chan how was school today? And what do you mean by guest I don't see anyone?" my mom said. I turned around and found no Sakura. I opened the front door again and she was standing there with annoyed face.<br>"Thanks for closing the door in my face Sasu-chan." She said with mocking tone.  
>"Oh…your Sakura Haruno right I'm so glad to meet you my dear." Said my mom and hugged her.<br>"Um….Yes I am Ms. Uchiha." Sakura said and hugged my mother too.  
>"Oh….No formalities Saku-chan just call me Mikoto. After all we are going to be a family, right?"<br>"Oh yes sorry Ms. Uc- I mean Mikoto." Sakura said. "Well I hope this family is better than mine." She mutter but I heard her. 'What does she mean with 'better than mine'?'  
>"Oh wait Saku-chan you have to meet my husband and my older son Itachi." My mother said.<br>"Oh ok." Sakura said with a smile.  
>"ITACHI FUGAKO COME HERE NOW!" my mom shouted and me and Sakura sweat drop. After some minute my dad and my bro came in the room.<br>"What is it honey why are you shouting?" my dad asked he has brown hair and dark eyes. My bro has a raven long hair in a ponytail and black eyes.  
>"Oh sorry it's just Sasu-chan's fiancé is here." My mom said with a smile.<br>"Oh really so you're the famous Sakura, huh? My mother is always talking about you. I'm Itachi Sasuke's big bro nice to meet you." Itachi said. 'Why the Fuck everyone now about Sakura and I don't?' 'well maby because you aren't listening what they are talking about you duck-butt.' My inner said. 'Shut up your insulting yourself.'  
>"Hello Sakura I'm Fugako nice to meet you." Father said.<br>" Nice to meet you too Mr. Uchiha, Itachi-san." Sakura said and bowed.  
>"Oh Sakura without formalities please I feel like I'm old." My bro laught.<br>"Oh ok Itachi-kun." She said with a smile.  
>"Much better." He smirked. 'Damn stupid brother she doesn't call me 'Sasuke-kun' Damn you Itachi.' 'Ohhohohoh Someone's jalouse ' my inner smirked. 'I am NOT.' I said. 'Yeah whatever you say.' He said with a smirk bigger this time.<br>"Oh why are you all up let's sit down and I'll go prepare dinner." My mom said.  
>"Oh Mikoto let me help you with the dinner." Sakura smiled.<br>"Oh ok honey." My mother and Sakura went in the kitchen.

**After one hour or soo**

"Dinner is ready come and sit on the table." My mom said. Me, my dad and Itachi went to the dinning room and saw an amazing table.  
>"Wow mom this is amazing." I said when I saw the table.<br>"Oh no I didn't fixed the table. It was Saku-chan." She said with a smile. Than Sakura came in and put the rice balls in the middle of the table.  
>"Really. Great job Sakura-chan it awesome." Itachi said with a small smile.<br>"Oh thanks Itachi-kun." Sakura returned the smile.  
>"Well what are you waiting for let's eat." My mom said. We all sat on the table. My dad was on the middle and on his left was my mom and on his right Itachi. I sat down to my bro and Sakura sat to my mom in front of me. And we started to eat.<br>"So Sakura-chan what do you think to do after High School?" asked my father.  
>"Oh well I was thinking to go to a collage and study for doctor." Sakura answered.<br>"Well that is a really good profession." My mom said and Itachi nodded.  
>"Oh Saku-chan I really want to meet your parents for now I just met you uncle and aunt." Said my mother. I looked up at Sakura and saw that her face turned from happy to sad.<br>"Oh…well…..um…..how to say this…um…..I don't have parents ….I mean I …..had." she said with sad voice. Me, Itachi and my dad looked at her with confused faces.  
>"Oh I'm sorry Saku-chan I didn't mean to hurt you. But can you tell us what happened?" my mom asked.<br>"Oh…yes I'll tell you after all you are going to be my family right." She said with a little laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"MOMMY…MOMMY…." Yelled a five year old pink-haired girl._  
><em>"What is it my Saku-chan?" a woman with drak-pink hair.<em>  
><em>"When are daddy and brother coming back?" the little girl asked her mother.<em>  
><em>"Your daddy said he's coming back and will be here after five minutes and your brother is up in his room honey." Suki Haruno said.<em>  
><em>"Okay than mommy I'm going to see what Dai-chan is doing." Sakura said.<em>  
><em>"Ok Saku-chan." Sakura ran upstairs and knocked on her big bro's room no one answered so she walked in. When she opened the door she saw her brother relaxing comfortably on his bed. She walked silently to his bed and….<em>  
><em>"BOOOO….." Daisuke Haruno opened his eyes and looked at his little sister she didn't scare him.<em>  
><em>"You didn't scare me little one I from the start knew you were on the door." He said.<em>  
><em>"Ohhh….you're no fun Dai-chan." The girl said.<em>  
><em>"Heheheh….I think dad's home." The boy said. The little girl started to run downstairs and out side the house to greet her dad.<em>  
><em>"DADDY!" she yelled when she saw him.<em>  
><em>"Hey there my little cherry blossom." Fuyu Haruno said.<em>  
><em>"Hey honey how was work?" asked Suki when Fuyu and Sakura went inside the house.<em>  
><em>"It was great my brother Haru helped me out with work he said he'll come tonight." He said.<em>  
><em>"Uncle's coming tonight YEYYYY…" Sakura started to jump and dance around the house.<em>

**At 8:00 pm**

_Knock_  
><em>knock<em>  
><em>knock<em>  
><em>BOOM<em>  
><em>Sakura ran down the stairs to see her dad and mom on the floor with blood stain where their heats are. She yelled when she saw her uncle with gun in his hand and he aimed to shoot when her brother ran and grabbed her by the hand and started to run upstairs. When they were upstairs Daisuke jump from the window and to the nearest tree.<em>  
><em>"Come on Saku jump I'll catch you I promise." He said and Sakura jumped from the window and into his hands.<em>  
><em>"Where are we going now Dai-chan?" she asked her big bro when they were on the ground and started running.<em>  
><em>"I don't know we'll go to the police and see what happens."<em>

**_At the police_**

_When Daisuke and Sakura were at the police they ran to the nearest police man._  
><em>"Hey kids what are you doing here?" he asked.<em>  
><em>"Please help us our uncle killed our parents and me and my sister ran from him please help us." Daisuke said to the policeman while holding his crying sister.<em>  
><em>"Ok now you too go to that woman she's going to help you out while we search for your uncle. But first you should tell us where he lives and where you live ok?" the policeman asked.<em>  
><em>"OK! Sakura go to that woman I'm coming after a minute ok?" Daisuke said.<em>  
><em>"O -*sob* -o -*sob*-kay *sob* brother." Sakura said and ran to the woman.<em>

_**With Sakura **_

_"Hey Sakura didn't you recognized me?" the woman asked. Sakura looked at her and then hugged her tight._  
><em>"Auntie…..Uncle he-he-he killed mommy and daddy." The little girl said.<em>  
><em>"Shhhh…I know. Now come on I'm going to get you home and wash you up." Ami Haruno said.<em>  
><em>"But-but uncle can be there. I don't want to see him. –hic-" the cherry blossom said.<em>  
><em>"No he's not there he's now far away where he can't find you. Now come on." Ami said and got Sakura in her arms.<em>  
><em>"But-but what about Dai-chan?" Sakura asked.<em>  
><em>"He'll come later.<em>"

**_End of Flashback_**

**Nromal POV**

Sakura was crying and sobbing.  
>"From then I lived with my aunt. But after one year uncle came back and when he saw me started to beat me up. And from the I didn't saw my brother anywhere." She said. Mikoto warped her hands around Sakura and hugged her.<br>"Shhhh…..Saku-chan it's ok I'm here don't worry." Mikoto said with motherly voice. Sasuke, Itachi and Fugako were watching everything. Than Fugako said.  
>"So you were the kid with Daisuke Haruno." Sakura looked at him.<br>"You know my brother?" she asked.  
>"Yeah he works in the police with me." Mr. Uchiha said. "He's looking everywhere for you Sakura you should go and visit him."<br>"Dasuke is alive. I'm so happy. And yeah tomorrow I'll go visit him." The pink-haird girl said. Sakura looked at the clock and it read 11:45 pm.  
>"Oh I should go now. Haru will be mad if I'm late." She said.<br>"Oh no Saku-chan I won't let you go to that murderer. You'll come and live here. I can't let my daughter-in-law to live with some monster." Mikoto said.  
>"Yeah Sakura you shouldn't go there." Itachi and Sasuke both said.<br>"You see now come and I'll give you some of Sasuke's clothes to wear." Ms. Uchiha said. Sakura blushed when she heard she would wear Sasuke's clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Mikoto was searching for clothes Sakura could wear, but she didn't find anything so she give her a blue T-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Sakura blushed when she saw that it was Sasuke's.  
>"Here you can wear this. You'll sleep in this room." Said Mrs. Uchiha with a smile. Sakura smiled too. "Thank you Mikoto." Mikoto grinned and went out of the room and Sakura started to remove her shirt.<p>

** Sasuke's POV**

I was walking to my room and I saw my mom coming out of there.  
>"Oh hey Sasu-chan." She said.<br>"Hey what were you doing in my room?" I asked.  
>"Oh I was looking for some clothes to give Saku-chan." She answered with a smile.<br>"Oh ok." I said and started walking to my room. When I walked in I saw Sakura in black bra and panties. My jaw dropped to the floor and my nose started to bleed.  
>"Ahhhh. Sasuke what are you doing here? Get out of here you pervert! " she yelled and throw her clothes to me I dodged them easily and turned around.<br>"Sakura what are you doing in here?" I asked her.  
>" What are YOU doing here? " she asked.<br>"This is my room." I answered.  
>"What? But your mom said that I was going to sleep here. So that means this is MY room not YOURS." She said.<br>"What do you mean she said that your going to sleep in here?" I asked and turned around again. And thank god she was dressed.  
>"Well she said that. What are we going to do?" she asked with small blush on her cheeks.<br>"Well I have some ideas we could make on the bed." I said with a smirk.  
>"PERVERT!" she yelled and started to run towards me. She was ready to punch me when I dodged it easily. We started to run in the room. We were running 5 minutes or more when I stopped and turned around I saw her coming towards me but she didn't saw that I stopped and we both found our self's on the ground she on the ground and me on top of her. We were looking at each other and I saw our faces coming closer and closer. We were inches apart when my mom came in the room.<br>"Hey Saku-chan did th-Oh my!" my mom saw us inches apart and me on top of Sakura and she blushed and giggled.  
>"Oh sorry you too did I interrupted something." She asked wile giggling. Me and Sakura looked at each other and she pushed me off of her.<br>" Oh, no Mikoto we were just playing a game when we hit each other and we fell to the ground." Sakura said with nervous laugh.  
>"Oh ok." My mom said and smirked at me.<br>"Hn. Mom why is she sleeping here?" I asked my mom. 'It better be a good excuse because if it isn't…' 'if it isn't what? What are you going to do? Beat Sakura up or even your mom? Your ridiculous. Can't you see your going to sleep whit some hot chick. If you can't than your gay.' My inner self said. 'I'm not gay. And YOU should know it. '  
>"Oh…um…well….b-because…..um….there is some um…rats and bugs in the guest room and I don't want Saku-chan to be afraid." My mom said. 'Rats and bugs, huh? Nice excuse.' I mutter to myself.<br>"Oh, thank you for worrying about me Mikoto-chan." Sakura said whit some sweet and cute smile.  
>"Hn. Ok then so she's going to sleep here ok. I'm going to sleep on the floor and she's going to sleep on the bed." I said.<br>"Oh, no Sasu-chan you two are going to sleep on the bed together." My mom said.  
>"What but-but-but…." We both said.<br>"No but's you to go to bed." She said while glaring at us.  
>"Ok kaa-sanMikoto-chan." We said in one voice and she went out.  
>"I'm going to go change you go to sleep." I said to her.<br>"Fine." She said. I went to go change when I came out of the bathroom I saw Sakura sleeping. 'She's so cute when she sleeps.' I mutter to myself and went to go to bed. I laid next to her and she turned her head towards my chest and laid on it with small smile. I looked at her, smiled and went to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>At 1:00 In The Morning<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up at 1:00 in the morning and found myself sleeping on top of Sasuke's chest. I blushed and silently walked out of bed. Sasuke groaned and I turned around fast to look if he was awake but he was sleeping while drooling and muttering…..something…and that something was…my name? I looked at Sasuke and he has a perverted smile and he was still drooling. I sweat dropped and went out of bed grabbed my clothes and went out of the room. When I was out I silently went to the stairs and to the front door I unlocked it and went out in the cold night. I walked to my motorcycle and got on it. I put my helmet on and started to drive.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Akatsuki's base<strong>

**Normal POV**

Akatsuki were talking about the new mission.  
>"So we have to kill that rich man and his family, yeah? What was his name again, yeah?" Asked a 22-years old man with blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail.<br>"The old man's name is Hayato, his wife's name is Marika, his daughter's is Ami and his son's name is Tai. Is that clear Deidara?" asked a man with orange hair and parsing all over his face.  
>"Yes,boss,yeah?" said Deidara.<br>"Hn. This will be easy. And who's going on this mission. I hope it's me because I want to kill some bitches today." Said a voice in the shadows.  
>"Very well then dark-blossom. You, Deidara and Tobi are going on this mission." Said their boss.<br>"Hn. Fine. This is going to be easy." Said dark-blossom.  
>"Oh, and before I forget we have a new member of Akatsuki. Come in. " said Pain. A raven haired man with midnight black eyes came in. Dark-blossom looked in the corner of her eye the new member and her eyes widen.<br>"ITACHI?" she said. The man looked at her and his eyes widen too.  
>"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked.<br>"You know each other,yeah?" Deidara asked.  
>"Yeah, she's my little-sister-in law." Itachi said with a smirk.<br>"Hn. And what I'm doing here is none of your damn bussines." Sakura said and started to walk away.  
>"I'm going to get the black Lamborghini. Deidara, Tobi come on I won't wait for you." She said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At Hayato's House <strong>

**Sakura's POV **

Me, Deidara and Tobi got in Hayato's house from the window. I went to kill him while Deidara and Tobi went to get his daughter and son. I bragged in his room with my gun pointing at him and his wife.  
>"What do you want from us?" he asked while searching for the security button.<br>"Hn. Nothing much just to kill your family and to get out of here fast." I said with a smirk and disappear. I appeared in front of him and kicked him in the gut. Then went to his wife and pointed the gun at her head.  
>"Who are you?" he asked. I smirked.<br>"Well I shouldn't tell you but even if I tell you you won't be telling no one because your going to be dead after that." I said.  
>"My name is Dark-Blossom. You should remember it." Grinned evilly. Than I heard some yelling and realized that it was this guy's daughter. I smirked and waited to see her head and shoot her.<br>". Help me some guy is after me." She cried and my smirk wide. She appeared in the door and didn't saw me because I was in black T-shirt, black pants and black boots. The bitch went to her mother and hugged her.  
>"Princess get out of here." The man yelled.<br>"If she try I'm going to kill her." I said with the smirk on my face.  
>"Who are you you bitch what do you want from us our money. I'll never give them to you never. Sasuke-kun will come and save me." When I heard Sasuke's name coming out of that bitch's mouth I wanted to strangle her.<br>"Hn. You wish. If you want to know 'Sasuke-kun' is at home sleeping sweetly and isn't thinking about you. Actually he is muttering my name while smiling perversely and drooling. " I smirked at her.  
>"Who are you? Where do you know Sasuke-kun from?" she yelled.<br>"Who am I? I'm Dark-blossom and where do I know Sasuke from. Well he's my fiancé." I said.  
>"No. He's my fiancé he proposed to me last month." She yelled again. She was on my last nerve so I pointed the gun to her head and shoot.<br>Bang.  
>My face was in blood. But it wasn't the bitch's blood it was her father's blood. I looked at him emotionless. I saw his wife and the bitch crying.<br>"Hn. Pathetic." I said.  
>" You killed him. You killed daddy. Now who is going to buy me presents." The bitch yelled.<br>"Hn. I knew it you aren't crying for your father your crying because no one's going to be there to give you presents and money. Your pathetic." I said to Ami and pointed the gun to her mother. I shoot and killed her. Then I went to Ami and grabbed her hair. She saw my face in moonlight and gasped.  
>"Your….Your the new girl from school. Your Haruno Sakura." She said. And I smirked. I heard footsteps coming our way. I looked at the door and there stood Deidar and Tobi .<br>"Hey, Sakura stop torturing her and let's go, yeah." Deidara said. I ponted the gun to her head and shooted. She was dead for seconds. Then I looked at my partners.  
>"What did you do to the other." I asked emotionless.<br>" Oh the boy. We killed him, yeah." Deidara said.  
>" Hn. Fine. Let's go back." I said to them. We went out of the house and went in the car I started to drive to the Akatsuki base.<br>When we arrived at the Akatsuki base I dropped Deidara and Tobi and drove to Uchiha residence.

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha residence<strong>

**Sasuke's POV**

I woke up at 3:00 in the morning and saw that Sakura wasn't in the bed neither in the room. I went out of bed and started to search for her. After some minutes I didn't found her so I went to my room again. When I opened the door I saw Sakura watching me .  
>"Where were you?" I asked her.<br>"In the bathroom." She said.  
>"Oh…Fine." I said and laid next to her. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I smiled a small smile. She came closer to my face and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.<br>"Thanks for being so nice to me." She said and a cute smile appeared on her face.  
>"Thanks for not hating me." I said and kissed her on the cheek too. She blushed and smiled again. I smirked and we both fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura:<strong> Thanks for reading. Sasuke say thanks.  
><strong>Sasuke:<strong> Hn. Yeah thanks. Whatever. *roles his eyes*  
><strong>Sayuri: Hey guys Sasu-Saku-Lover here :D :D Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I'll post the next chapter today I guess xD...Soooo...<br>SasuSaku:**SASU-SAKU-LOVER DOSE NOT OWN NARUTO OR US*yelling***  
>Sayuri: SHUT UP...Sooo yeah Please Review ^.^ ^.-<strong>


	2. Chapter2:Sakura's Revenge and Happy Days

**Sasusaku High School Love**  
><em>The plan and Sasuke's pain<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Residence <strong>

**Normal POV**

Sasuke woke up from the sun's rays he looked at Sakura and saw her pretty face with some cute smile on her face. He smirked at her and went out of bed. The Uchiha went in the bathroom to take a shower. When he went out of the bathroom he saw Sakura watching him with a big blush on her face. Sasuke smirked and winked at her. She blushed even more and went in the bathroom. After some time Sakura came out from the bathroom and she was wearing a towel. Sasuke saw her and blood came out of his face. Right then Mikoto came from the door and saw Sasuke and Sakura watching with blush on their faces. She smirked and fake cought. The looked at her.  
>"Saku-chan I came to give you some clothes, because I washed yours." She the Uchiha mother said with a smile.<br>"Oh thank you very much." Sakura said and smiled a nice smile.  
>"Today you and Sasu-chan will go to your house and pack your tings. Oh and Sasu-chan if you see that bastard please beat him for me will you?" Mikoto asked her son.<br>"With pleasure mom." Sasuke said with a smirk and Sakura laugh.  
>"Oh, thank you so much. I really appreciate what all of you do for me. Thank you." Sakura said and hugged Sasuke and Mikoto. The Uchiha boy smirked and Mikoto hugged the cherry blossom and smiled. Than Sasuke realized what Sakura is wearing and blushed.<br>"Sakura go put you clothes on, please." He said. Sakura blushed and ran to the bathroom screaming 'pervert'. Sasuke smirked and Mikoto laughed.  
>"Ok, Sasu-chan I'm going to prepare breakfast you and Saku-chan come downstairs when she's ready, ok?" she said.<br>"Ok, mom." He said and laid on the bed once more. After 15 minutes Sakura came out with a green shirt and jeans. Her hair was put down with a hairband. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.  
>"You look pretty. My mom's clothes look pretty well on you." He said.<br>"Thanks. Shall we go to eat?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, ok." Sasuke said and they went down stairs. They went in the dinning room and saw everyone already eating.<br>"Good morning." Said Sakura with a smile.  
>"Good morningHn" Itachi, Fugako and Mikoto said. Sasuke and Sakura sat on the table and started to eat. While they were eating Itachi was glancing at Sakura. She eyed him once and glared at him.  
>"I'm full. I'll go out side Itachi would you please come with me I want to tell you something?" Sakura said.<br>"." Itachi answered.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In The Garden<span>**

Itachi and Sakura were walking in the garden.  
>"Itachi if you tell someone about what you saw last night I'll kill you." Sakura said.<br>"Hn. OK. But tell me what are you doing with the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked.  
>"It's non of your business. I just had to join them." The cherry blossom answered.<br>"Why? Who made you? "  
>"No one made me I went to them. Ok I'll tell you just because your my big-brother-in law."<br>"I was ten when I met Deidara. I was running away from my uncle. I tripped and then Deidara saw me and ran to me. He asked me if I was ok I told him that I was running away from my uncle because he was beating me. He picked me up and bring me to the Akatsuki. He asked me if I wanted to be one of them, to kill evil people and I said yes. From then Deidara and the Akatsuki were my only family." Sakura said.  
>"So you mean the idiot aka Deidara was your first friend from the accident?" Itachi asked.<br>"Yes and he's my best friend." She answered.  
>"Hn. Sakura are you coming to get your tings or not?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned around and smiled.<br>"Yeah, I'm coming." She said. Sakura turned to Itachi and smiled at him and Sasuke glared at him. Itachi smiled to Sakura and smirked to Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura went to the front of the house.  
>"Sasuke let's take my Lamborghini." Sakura said.<br>"Ok, but I'm driving." Sasuke said and took the keys from Sakura.  
>"WHAT….?" Sakura yelled. "THAT"S MY CAR."<br>" Are you going to get in the car or your going to yell like crazy?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.  
>"Ok, but if anything happen to my baby I'm gonna beat you like a shit." She said.<br>"Ok, ok, just get in the car." He said. Sakura got in and Sasuke drove off to Sakura's house.

* * *

><p><strong><span>In Front Of Sakura's House<span>**

**Normal POV**

Sasuke parked the car in front of Sakura's house and got out of it. He looked at Sakura and she got out of the car. They went to the door and Sasuke knocked. A woman opened the door and looked at Sasuke and then at Sakura.  
>"Sakura where were you, you little bitch?" the woman was ready to slap Sakura in the face when she grabbed her hand.<br>"Sorry Ami but I'm not going to live with you and Haru." Sakura said and punched Ami in the gut.  
>"And don't call me bitch because you're a slut." She said and punched Ami again. Sakura turned to Sasuke he was looking her with wide eyes. She grabbed his hand and lead him to the stairs. They were at Sakura's room.<br>"Sakura where do you know to punch like this?" Sasuke asked.  
>"I was training in night while she and Haru were sleeping and I was waiting for the right moment to do it. Now I just have to kill them." She answered while pulling a gun under her pillow. Sasuke grabbed her hand.<br>"You can't kill them your going to go to jail. I won't allow it." He said.  
>"Oh, no I won't go to jail. When I shoot them it will be to protect you and me." Sakura said with a smirk.<br>"NO. Sakura please don't do this. Just tell them to the police." Sasuke said.  
>"I can't the police won't believe me. They never do. Every time I go to the police I'm telling them but they don't believe me. Now I can kill them and then don't go to jail. Because Daisuke and your father will believe me." Sakura said. Sasuke pulled her in to a hug.<br>"Ok, Sakura. I'll let you do it but we have to have proofs so….." Sasuke cut himself while looking around the room he spotted a knife and grabbed it. Put it in Sakura's hand.  
>"….you have to stab me with it." He finished his sentence. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.<br>"No, I won't do it I prefer stab myself, but I will never stab you. You're a friend I can't please don't ask me to do it again, please." She pleaded him.  
>"Ok, you won't stab me just some cuts, ok?" Sasuke smiled at her with a smile smile. She hugged him.<br>"Thank you Sasuke. Thank you for everything." She said and looked at him. She tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a really good person." Sakura smiled. She grabbed the knife and made some cuts on herself. She turned to Sasuke made some small cuts on him too.  
>"Why did you do so small cuts on me when you have really deep." He asked.<br>"Because I don't want to hurt you." She smiled at him throw the knife from the window.  
>"And now you can't make deep cuts on yourself." She smirked at him. She turned to her bag grabbed it and put he gun in her pants. Sakura went downstairs with Sasuke after her and went to the living room where her uncle and aunt waiting for her.<br>"So bitch you finally showed up, huh? And who's your boyfriend some orphan?" Haru asked and laughed. Sasuke glared at him.  
>"Actually I'm her fiancé." Sasuke said and smirked.<br>"So your Sasuke Uchiha, huh? I never new you were so hot, I would never give the bitch to you I would give her to some perverted grandpa." Ami said wile liking her lips. She went closer to Sasuke when Sakura punched her in the face.  
>"Stay away from him you slut he's not some toy." She yelled at her aunt. Haru pulled a gun out of his pants and pointed it to Sakura's head. She looked at him with emotionless eyes.<br>"So my little cherry blossom some finale words?" he asked her.  
>"Yeah. Goodbye you son of a bitch." She yelled and pulled her gun out of her pants and shoot at her uncle. She turned to Sasuke and saw him fighting with her aunt. Ami had a knife in her hands and Sasuke had a lot of bruises all over his body. She looked at her uncle one more time and saw him pointing the gun to Sasuke. She ran to Sasuke.<br>"NOOOO. DON'T." she yelled. Sasuke turned his head to Sakura when….

**Bang.**

**Bang**

**Bang.**

Sakura was in front of him. She caught and blood fell from her lips. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled at him. Sakura pointed the gun to her aunt and shoot in her head. Then Sakura looked at her uncle and saw his not dead yet.  
>"Well I guess we'll see each other in Hell, huh?" she smirked at him.<br>"Shut up, you little bitch. I'm going to Heaven, your going to Hell. I know how many people you killed." Haru said and smirked. She laughed.  
>"Well I guess your right. But your coming with me to Hell because you killed you own brother." She yelled. She went to him and kneed in front of him.<br>"Uncle will you tell me why you killed my father and mother?" she asked him with a smile.  
>"I killed them because you grandma and grandpa always liked your father better so I wanted him to suffer. But now I really regret what I did. I'm sorry little cherry blossom. I really am. I'm sorry for all the suffering you went trough. And I'm sorry to shoot at you. I hope you forgive me. I hope you stay alive and have a happy life. I hope your happy." Haru said with a smile.<br>"I forgive you, uncle. I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I'm sorry." Tears started to fall from her eyes. She caught and fell to the ground.  
>"SAKURA!." Sasuke yelled he ran to Sakura.<br>"I hope I go to Heaven and tell your parents sorry, and then to go to Hell for all I've done." Her uncle said.  
>"You'll go to heaven uncle. And when you go will you tell mom and dad that I love them. Because I'm not sure if I'll go to Heaven." She said with tears falling from her eyes. Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled.<br>"Sakura I called an ambulance. They are on their way. Don't give up please." Sasuke pleaded.  
>"Sasuke thanks for everything you've done for me. I hope you have a happy life even without me." Sakura smiled her cutest smile. A tear fell off of Sasuke's eye. Sakura wiped it.<br>"Please don't cry Sasuke. Please tell Mikoto-chan that I thank her for everything. Tell Fugako-san that I'm really thankful for what he have done for me. Tell Itachi-kun thanks for supporting me and tell him to say 'hi' and 'thanks' to Dei-chan. And even if I could see my brother please tell him that I love him." Sakura said.  
>"Sakura, you'll tell them everything you want. You won't die. The ambulance is already here. You killed your uncle and aunt. You've got your revenge." Sasuke yelled. Sakura's eyes widen. And then she smiled.<br>"Sasuke don't worry. I'll be alright, ok? Just please don't cry. Thanks for the one day I've been with you I now want to marry you because I now know you're a great person." Sakura said. Sakura closed her eyes.  
>"Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke picked Sakura up and went outside the ambulance was already there. He putted her on the cart. And went in the ambulance. They came to the hospital fast. The doctors brought Sakura in the emergency department and said to Sasuke to wait outside.<p>

_No sleep_  
><em>No sleep until I am done with finding the answer<em>  
><em>Won't stop<em>  
><em>Won't stop before I find a cure for this canc-<em>

Sasuke's phone was ringing. He didn't look at ID and just picked the phone.  
>"Hello?" he said.<br>"_Sasu-chan where are you and Saku-chan your late for dinner_." Sasuke heard his mom say.  
>"Mom….we're….in…-" he was cut off by his mother.<br>"_You're where come on tell me I'm starting to panic._" Mikoto said.  
>"We're in the hospital mom." He said.<br>"_WHAT? What are you doing in the hospital? Are you Ok? Is Saku-chan ok? Come on tell me. In which hospital?_" his mother panicked.  
>"Mom. I'm ok. But Sakura is….-" he looked down and didn't say anything.<br>"_What's wrong with Saku-chan? Sasuke tell me what's wrong with Sakura?_" his mother yelled.  
>"She's in the emergency department." He said.<br>"_WHAT? Where are you. Which Hospital?_" the Uchiha mother asked.  
>"In Konoha Hospital, mom." He said. Mikoto didn't say anything else she just hang up. Sasuke putted his phone in his pocket.<br>After some time the Uchiha family came in with some other boy. He had brown hair and emerald eyes. He looked worried. Sasuke saw his mother's worried face too. She came to him and hugged him.  
>"Sasu-chan tell me what happened? How is Saku-chan? Please tell me she's ok." His mother pleaded.<br>"I don't know how is Sakura, sorry mom." Sasuke said.  
>"About what happened…" Sasuke told them what happened.<br>"I'm going to kill uncle." The boy said.  
>"Wait uncle. Your Haruno Daisuke?" Sasuke asked.<br>"Yes I am. Will you tell me where uncle is?" Daisuke asked.  
>"He's dead. Sakura killed him and you aunt." He said.<br>"W-what SHE killed them. How she's that strong now?" he asked.  
>"Actually yes she is." Itachi said.<br>"Oh nii-san Sakura said some thing about you to tell Dei-chan 'hi'and 'thank you'. By the way who's Dei-cha?" Sasuke asked.  
>"This Dei-chan's real name is Deidara. He's Sakura's Best Friend." Itachi explained.<br>Right then the Uchiha family and Daisuke heard screams.  
>"WHERE IS THE EMERGENCY DEPARTAMENT?" they heard. They didn't hear anything else just fast coming footsteps. They turned around to see two blond guys. The one of them was Uzumaki Naruto and the other Deidara.<br>"TEME. HOW IS SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto asked.  
>"I don't know dobe. What are you doing here? And who are you?" asked Sasuke pointing his finger to Deidara.<br>"This is Deidara. Sakura's Best Friend." Itachi said.  
>"And your mom told me everything trough the phone. When she called I was eating ramen I had to split it because she said Sakura-chan was in the emergency department, teme." Naruto explained.<br>"Hn." Right then the doors of the emergency department opened and they saw the doctor.  
>"Tsunade how is Saku-chan?" Mikoto asked.<br>"She's stable. She's in no danger anymore. She lost a lot of blood. I want to know if some of you have an AB blood **(A/N:blood thingy I don't know what it's called xD)**" Tsunade asked.  
>"Mine is AB." Daisuke said.<br>"Mine too." Sasuke said.  
>"Okay, boys come with me." Tsunade said. The two handsome boys went with her. She got some blood from the two boys. When they were ready the boys went to wait with the Uchiha family and with the blond idiots.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>At 4:00PM In The Morning<span>**

**Normal POV**

Everyone was asleep except Sasuke and Daisuke.  
>"Hey Sasuke, right?" Daisuke asked.<br>"Hn. Yeah?" Sasuke answered.  
>" Thanks for being so nice to Sakura. I don't know what I can do to thank you." Daisuke said.<br>"Don't thank me yet. Sakura's not out of that room." Sasuke said.  
>"I know. But anyway thanks. Thanks for helping her to kill those two bastards." Daisuke said.<br>"Hn. No problem." Sasuke said. Tsunade came out of the room.  
>"She…will be ok. She's fine. She won't die. Congratulations!" she said. The two boys sighed with relived. Sasuke went to wake his family up.<br>"Mom. Hey mom." His mother opened her eyes to look at him.  
>"Mom Sakura will be alright. She won't die mom." Sasuke said. Mikoto's eyes widened and she hugged her son.<br>"Fugako, 'tachi-kun wake up." She yelled. Everyone woke up even Naruto and Deidara.  
>"What is it mom why did you woke us up?" Itachi asked.<br>"Sakura is alright she will be fine." Mikoto said and hugged everyone in a group hug. The emergency department's doors opened and they saw Sakura in the cart.  
>"Sakura. Where are you taking her?" Daisuke asked.<br>"We will take her to a room. You may come with me." The nurse said. They all followed the nurse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At 9:00PM<em>  
><strong>

**In Sakura's Hospital Room**

Sakura woke up by sun's rise. She looked around herself and found everyone she new in the hospital room. She looked at her right and saw Sasuke's head on the bed and one hand holding hers. The cherry blossom watched him sleep and smiled.  
>"He was there all night." Someone said. She looked up and saw Daisuke.<br>"Um….Who are you?" she asked.  
>"What a shame you don't remember me?" he faked a sad face. Sakura's eyes widened.<br>"Daisuke? You-you're here. Your alive. And your handsome?" she said.  
>"Heh. Thanks for the compliment Saku-chan. Nice to see you too. After so long your still the same cherry blossom I remember. But this cherry blossom is more strong then before." He said and hugged her.<br>"Dai-chan I missed you." She said and tears fell from her eyes. Everyone woke up except Naruto of coarse. The stopped hugging. Sakura looked to Sasuke and hugged him too.  
>"Thank you Sasuke…..-kun" his eyes widened and she smiled at him. He hugged her back.<br>"Ok you love-birds I want to hug Saku-chan too." Mikoto said and smirked. The two stopped hugging and blushed. Mikoto hugged Sakura.  
>"Don't do this again, ok Saku-chan. Please promise me you won't do it, please." The Uchiha mother pleaded.<br>"I'm sorry…..kaa-san." Sakura apologized. Mikoto's eyes widened and hugged Sakura tighter. Sakura smiled. Sakura hugged each of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

After one week Sakura was derecognized from the hospital. When she arrived at the Uchiha residence she went right to bed. The next day she woke up at 7:30 am, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was ready with the shower she went outside to grab some clothes. She went outside from the bathroom she saw that Sasuke was looking at her. Sakura turned red.  
>"What are you staring? Aren't you going to take a shower too we have a school today you know." She said while looking at him and going to the drawer. She didn't saw the table that was in front of her when she was walking.<br>"Watch out your going to-" and Sasuke was cut off when Sakura ran right in the table.  
>"AGHHHH. Damn it. It hurts." She said and looked down at her tummy to see it bleed. "Oh, great now I'm bleeding again." She huffed. Sasuke went out of bed and ran to her.<br>"You ok. Does it hurt so much? Damn it you're bleeding like hell. Let's go we're going to the hospital." Sasuke said panicked.  
>"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted. "I'm in a towel I'm not going anywhere in a towel! Now just bring me some clothes and bandages, ok?" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and ran downstairs. He went to his mother and told her to give him some of Sakura's clothes and some bandages like Sakura said. His mother give him what he wanted and he ran upstairs. He opened the door and Sakura was nowhere to be found.<br>"Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke said.  
>"I'm in the bathroom. Come on Sasuke give me the clothes." Sakura said. Sasuke gave her the clothes.<br>"Ok, Sasuke come here with the bandages." She said. Sasuke went in and give her the bandages.  
>"Sasuke you'll have to help me." She smiled. The boy nodded and Sakura started to bandage her wound. When she was done she asked.<br>"Sasuke don't we have school?"  
>"We won't be going to school today nether tomorrow. We won't go to school all week so we can do whatever we want." She answered.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah. So now let's go down for breakfast and let's get out of here." He said.<br>"Where are we going?" she asked.  
>"This is secret. Now let's go down." So they went down and had breakfast. Now they are at the parking lot.<br>"Come on get in." Sasuke said while opening the passenger's door.  
>"Why with your car?" she asked.<br>"Because I want with my car this time so get in." he said.  
>"Ok! But next time we're with my motorcycle and I'm driving."<br>"Fine, fine just get in please." Sakura got in the car and Sasuke closed the door. He went on the other side and started the car. He went out of the parking lot and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere<span>**

Sasuke opened the passenger's door and she came out of the car. Sakura looked around and saw that they were at the park.  
>"The park. Cool. I haven't come here from when I was a child. I really loved this park." She smiled.<br>"Hn. Let's go for a walk." He smirk.  
>"Ok."<br>They walked and waked until Sakura saw an ice cream man.  
>"Sasuke.! Sasuke! Sasuke!" she started to jump and tug on his arm.<br>"What?"  
>"Let's get an ice cream, please." She gave him cute puppy dog eyes.<br>"Fine." They went to the man.  
>"Hello kids. What would you want." He asked.<br>"Whit strawberry, please." Sakura said.  
>"Hn. With vanilla." Sasuke said.<br>"OK. Here you go. So I guess you boyfriend is going to pay." The ice cream man said. Sakura blushed.  
>"Yeah, I'm gonna pay." Sasuke said and give the money to the man.<br>"Thank you. And so you know you're a really cute couple." the fiancés blushed.  
>"Thaks for the ice cream. Bye!" Sasuke said.<br>"Thank you. Bye-bye." Sakura waved to the old man with a big smile on her face. The old man waved too. Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked at her childish behavior. She looked at him and smiled.  
>"What are you smirking at?"<br>"Hn. Nothing." He said and looked the other way while blushing.  
>"So was this the secret place you were going to take me?" she asked.<br>"No. I didn't say we were going back home now." He said.  
>"Oh. Okay." She smiled.<br>"Come on let's go we have to go to more places." He said.  
>"Ok." She said and they went to the car. The drove off. Sasuke was driving and he looked at Sakura.<br>"Close your eyes." He said.  
>"Why?" she whined.<br>"Just close them, please."  
>"Ok. Ok." She closed her eyes. After some minutes Sasuke stopped the car.<br>"Don't open your eyes." He said.  
>"Ok." He went on her side and opened the door for her. Sasuke grabbed her hand and they started to walk. When they stopped Sasuke said to Sakura to open her eyes. She opened them and saw that they were on the beach and that there was a picnic bag on the sand. She looked at him with a smile and hugged him.<br>"Sasuke thank you this is really sweet."  
>"No problem. Now let's go eat."<br>"Ok." They went to eat.  
>"Did you prepare the food?"<br>"Yes, some of it my mom helped me."  
>"Awww, that's so sweet of you." When they were satisfied Sasuke started to pack the tings while Sakura took pictures of him, the ocean, herself and the nature.<br>"Sasuke let's take a picture together." She said.  
>"No."<br>"Please."  
>"No"<br>"Pretty please."  
>"No"<br>"Pretty, pretty please."  
>"Ok. Fine. Just so you stop."<br>"Yay." Sakura went where he is and he putted his hand on her left shoulder. She smiled and he smiled too.** (A/N: I know. I know. Uchiha's don't smile, they smirk. But that was a smile.)** Sakura took the picture. She looked at it and smiled.  
>"Awww, your so cute when you smile. I'm going to put it in a frame and on my night stand." She said. Sasuke looked at the picture and smirked <strong>(AN:I'll Put the picture in my profile ;))**.  
>"Your right it is a good picture." He said.<br>"I know."  
>"Come on let's get going. We have two more places to be." He said.<br>"Ok." So they packed what was left to pack and drove off to the next secret that Sasuke wouldn't tell what was it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

**At The Secret Place**

_**Time 9:30 pm**_

So we finally were at 'the secret place' Sasuke wouldn't tell me where is it or why was it secret.  
>"Close your eyes!" he whispered in my ear. I closed them. I heard Sasuke open his door and then closing it. I was about to open my eyes when my door open and a hand grabbed mine.<br>"Come on!" I heard Sasuke say. I went out of his car and he closed the passenger's door. He strted to walk and pull me after him. He walked and walked and walked. I walked after him when he stopped and I ran into him.  
>"Owwwww. That hurt. Sasukeeee say something when you're gonna stop!" I whined.<br>"Hn." My eyebrow twitched.  
>"You son of a-" he cut me off<br>"Look!" He pointed with his finger something. I looked at where he pointed and my eyes grew wide something like that O_O.  
>"That's-That's….That's beautiful Sasuke." I said and looked at him with tearfull eyes. So here is what I saw. I saw a Cherry Blossom trees and a river. Your gonna say whatever. But the view was so beautiful. The cherry blossom petal were swaying with the wind and some of them fall in the river which is gorgeous. The moon was shining and it's light were reflecting in the river. In one word: Beautiful.<br>"I know."  
>"Thank you Sasuke. Thank you…..for everything." I said and hugged him. At first he was surprised but then he hugged me back.<br>"No problem." We were hugging like hours, but it was just 10 minutes.  
>"Well lets go to swim." Sasuke said.<br>"WHAT…?" I yelled. "Are you crazy?"  
>"Nope. Now let's go swim." He answered.<br>"But it's only March."  
>"So the water is warm all of the time." He said. Sasuke turned his head slowly to me and then he smirked. I looked at him with a question mark under my head. His smirk widened and he started tickling me. I started to laugh and yell like a maniac .<br>"SASUKE…..STOOP!STOP TICKLING MEEE…!" I yelled.  
>"I will stop if you come with me to swim."<br>"OK. OK, I'LL COME. JUST STOP!." He stopped and grabbed my hand. I had to run after him.  
>"But Sasuke I don't have a swimsuit." I said.<br>"But you have an underwear, right?" he asked.  
>"Yeah? Why?" I looked at him he smirked and I blushed.<br>"OHHHH, NOOO. NO. NO. NO. I won't swim with you in just underwear." I said blushing.  
>"Well if you want to swim with clothes than fine." His smirk widened.<br>"Ughh. Fine. I'll swim in just underwear. Do. NOT. Look.!" I said and turned around so my back was to him and started to undress. After I was done undressing I turned around and found no sigh of Sasuke.  
>"Sasuke? Sasuke? SASUKE! YOU SON OF A BITCH. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME HERE IN JUST UNDERWEAR. BASTAR. MAN WHORE. EMO. STUPID UCHIHAAAAA…!" I yelled. Then something came out of the water. I watched it come over me and then I started to step back. He ran to me grabbed my hand and tossed me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It went to the water and then it thrown me into the water. And I can't believe I'm saying this I panicked and forgot how to swim. Just then I started to drown.<p>

**Sasuke's POV**

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. Sakura you should have seen the look on your face." I laughed when I throw her in the water. After 5 minutes I looked at the river and there was no sight of Sakura. I started to panic and I jumped in the water to search for Sakura. The bad thing was that it was really dark down there and I couldn't see anything. Just then I saw a sight of pink. I swam to it and saw Sakura I hugged her around the waist and started to swim to the ravage. When I was there I putted Sakura on the ground and I putted my ear on her chest to see if she was breathing and she…wasn't? Damn. Damn it! Damn me. Why should I had to do that? I then started to do SPR on her. I pushed on her chest and mouth breathed her. After 5 tries with SPR she caught water.  
>"SAKURA!" I hugged her tight.<br>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me." I apologist.  
>"Sasuke? I-I forgive you don't worry." She hugged me back. When we separated she smiled and I smirked because Uchihas never smile.<br>"Let's go back home tomorrow we'll come again." I said.  
>"Ok." She said cheerily. So we putted our clothes on and went to the car. We went in and I started the car.<br>"Sasuke thank you for showing me this place and for saving me." She smiled.  
>"No problem" I smiled too for the first time in years. And we drove off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At The Uchiha Mansion<br>**

**Normal POV**

"SASUKE COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Sakura screamed from downstairs.  
>A week already pass and Sakura and Sasuke are back to school.<br>"OK. I'm ready lets go." Sasuke said.  
>"Finally." Sakura said annoyed. "And we're taking my car."<br>"Fine."  
>They went outside got in the car and drove to school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>In Konoha High<span>**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura parked her car and we went out. She locked it and started to walk to school. On the way there we heard. "SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUN" and "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN" we knew who they were and ran. We ran to the gym and hide. I heard them pass us.  
>"wooo… That was close. You have a lot of fangirls Sasuke." She laughed.<br>"And you have a lot of fanboys Sa-Ku-Ra…" I smirked at her.  
>"Hn..Whatever." she said. We looked at each-other and started to laugh. We heard the bell and went to our classroom.<br>When we went in I saw Naruto went to him. Sakura followed me.  
>"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan." Naruto yelled…again.<br>"Don't yell dobe we're right here." I said.  
>"Whatever teme. Sooo Sakura-chan how are you fellin'?"<br>"I'm fine. What about you….." she glanced at me and.."….dobe." she said and I smirked.  
>"Oh I'm fine Sakura-cha-…HEEEEY Sakura-chaaaan I'm not a dobe." He whined.<br>"Ok. Ok. Sorry Naruto-kun." She smiled. And Naruto grined. 'Damn it. She never calls me Sasuke-kun.' 'Somebody's jealous." Inner said. 'SHUT UP!' 'ok. Ok sheesh'. The bell Rang and we went to our places.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Lunch <span>**

Me and the gang** (A/N:Naruto,Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru,Sai,Hinata,Ino,Ten-Ten and Temari)** were eating at lunch. **(A/N:They sit like this: Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Neji and Sasuke.)** When Naruto saw something and yelled.  
>"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN..COME EAT WITH US." I looked at where Naruto was looking and saw Sakura coming to our table.<br>"Hey guys how's it goin'?" she asked.  
>"Hey sakura-chan come eat with us."<br>"Hn."  
>"Okay, but I don't know anyone of your friends." Sakura said to Naruto .<br>"Oh, yeah we have to introduce you to everyone." Naruto said with a one of his stupid grins.  
>"Ok. So this is Hyuuga Hinata." He said and pointed Hinata. She has dark blue hair and with eyes. She's shy and likes the Dobe. She's the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.<br>"H-H-He-hello." She stutter and blushed.  
>"This Is Ino." She's blond like Naruto and has blue eyes. She was my fan-girl, but then started to date Sai. She likes to shop and she's too loud.<br>"Hey girl." Ino winked at Sakura.  
>"Next to Ino is Sai-bastard her boyfriend." He's like my copy. He has black hair and midnight black eyes. He always smiles with these fake smiles.<br>"Thanks for introducing me dick-less. And hey ugly." I looked at Sakura and saw her eyebrow twitching. 'How dare he call he ugly. She's beautiful, sexy and….HOT.' inner said. 'For once I agree with you.''Heh' inner smirked.  
>"Don't call me dick-less bastard." Naruto yelled. The whole cafeteria looked at our table.<br>"hehehe, sorry everyone." Naruto said. Everyone started talking again.  
>"Anyway the one next to the bastard Sai is Temari." She has blonde hair put in four pig-tails. She's a tomboy and I like her (like a friend). She likes Shikamaru who likes her back.<br>"Yo."  
>"Next to her is Shikamaru." He's the smartass of our gang and in school.<br>"Troublesome. Hi." He said sleepy.  
>"Next to him is Kiba my man." He's a joker like Naruto. And he's dumb too. <strong>(AN: lol xD )**  
>"Hey, babe."<br>"Kibaaaa don't hit on her or Sasuke will kill you. Ok Next to him is Ten-Ten and Neji." Ten-Ten has chocolate brown hair pulled in too buns and brown eyes. She is not my fan-girl and she's a tomboy like Temari. Neji he's Hinata's cousin and he's cold….like me.  
>"Heeeeey." "Hn."<br>"And you know Sasuke of coarse." Naruto said.  
>"Yeah I know him. And hey every one nice to meet you I'm Sakura." Sakura said.<br>"And Kiba don't hit on me, ok?" she said and give Kiba a scary look while taking the sit next to me and Naruto.  
>"Ok,OK. Deal. Just don't look at me like that, please." Kiba said and everyone started to laugh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>On some other Table<span>**

"Look at the new girl. She knows that Baka and our Sasuke-kun." Some random girl said.  
>"She's gonna take our Sasuke-kun from us." Some other random girl said. ( You know what I'm gonna number them.)<br>"That Bitch we have to do something." Girl #3 said.  
>"You have something in mind Karin?" girl # 1 said.<br>"Maybe we could….."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back To The Others<span>**

"Oh the bell let's go to class." Ino said.  
>"Ok you go on I'll go to the restroom" Sakura said and went to the ladies restroom.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Sakura <span>**

**Normal POV**

Sakura was walking down the hall to the ladies restroom when someone grabbed her hand pulled her to a dark alley.  
>"Well, well, well if it isn't Pinky." Someone said. Sakura thought it was a girls voce.<br>"What do you want?" Sakura asked. The girl or boy chuckle darkly.  
>"To stay away from my Sasuke-kun." Shehe said.  
>"Yours? Please Sasuke hates fan-girls and fan-gays." Sakura smirked.<br>"I'M NOT A FAN-GIRL YOU BITCH I'M HIS FUTURE WIFE!" he/she yelled.  
>"Wow you don't even know to keep your voice down when you capture someone, Karin." Sakura said behind Karin.<br>"H-how did yo-" Karin was kit off when Sakura kicked her in the gut. The red head girl looked at the girl who was holding Sakura against the wall and she saw the girl out cold.  
>"How did I nocked her out cold so fast." Sakura finished Karin's question.<br>"Well to tell you the truth I was trained. And I can kill you with one punch. So Karin you will stay away from me, Sasuke and my friends or I'll kill you right in front of your parents and every one special to you. Got it?" Sakura said in dark voice while giving Karin a murderous glare.  
>"O-ok. I will leave you, Sasuke-kun and your friends alone." The redhead girl said frightened.<br>"That a girl." Sakura smirked and walked away from the dark alley.  
>"What the hell is she?" Karin asked herself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>W<span>ith Sakura**

"What the hell is she?" Sakura heard Karin say.  
>"Even I don't know." Sakura murmured and she walked to her class room.<br>The day went fast. Karin didn't bother Sakura, Sasuke or the gang. And so now Sasuke and Sakura are driving to the mansion. When they arrived Sasuke went out of the car but Sakura stayed in.  
>"Aren't you coming in?" he asked.<br>"I'm coming just a minute you can go in." Sakura smiled at him.  
>"Ok." He said and went in.<p>

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

"Hello." Sakura said to her sell.  
>"<em>Hey Saku we have a mission tonight you coming.<em>" Deidara said on the other line.  
>"Hn. Of coarse. Who are we killing tonight?"<br>"_Oh, we are killing some girl named Karin and her parents._"  
>"Why? What did they do?"<br>"_Her father is a drug dealer and we heard from Kakuzo that they were planning on making Itachi's little brother marry Karin._" Sakura had a murderous face on.  
>"That Bitch."<br>"_Huh? What? Saku-chan do you know her?_"  
>"Yeah I know her. And I'm gonna kill her tonight."<br>"_That's my girl. Ok at 3:00 am tonight, okay?_"  
>"Hn. Fine. Bye."<br>"_Bye Saku-chaaaaaaa-_** *Click***"  
>"Hn. That Bitch I'm gonna kill her tonight." Sakura said to herself, grabbed her tings and went out of the car. She walked to the front door of the mansion and opened it what she saw in there was surprised her. Sasuke was hugging a girl with long dark brown hair with midnight black eyes she was smiling at him and he was smirking at her.<br>"Um….?" Sakura didn't know what to say. Both of them looked at her and the girl smiled at her.  
>"Hey I'm Sayuri Sasuke's little sister." The girl said with a cute smile on her face. "You must be his fiancé, right? Your sooooo beautiful and cute." She said.<br>"Um….thanks I'm Sakura and yeah you thought right I'm his fiancé." Sakura said smiling.  
>"Oh Saku-chan your brother said that he's coming over tonight." Mikoto said from the kitchen.<br>"Thanks for telling me kaa-san." Sakura said. Mikoto went over to her smiled at her and hugged her. She looked at Sasuke and Sayuri and said.  
>"Well what are you waiting for come here you too." Sayuri went to them and hugged them both. The girls and woman giggled while Sasuke was looking at them and smirked.<p>

**Sakura:** Thanks for reading. Sasuke say thanks.  
><strong>Sasuke:<strong> Hn. Yeah thanks. Whatever. ***looks at Sakura and smirks pervertly*** Sakura-chaaaan lets go to our room.  
><strong>Sakura: *blushes*<strong> Sasuke-kun.  
><strong>Sasuke:*kisses Sakura deeply* *puts thong in*<strong>  
><strong>Sayuri: Hey everyone thanks for reading. If you are wondering what Sasuke and Sakura are doing they are making out. Now are falling on the floor and…OMG. WTF. FTW. MY EYES. HEEEEEEEEEEEELP! ITACHI-NII-SAN HEEEEEEEEEEELP. MY EYES THEY BURN.<br>****Itachi:*sigh* Please Revew. **And Sasuke and Sakura Go find a room.** *sigh* **


	3. Chapter 3: Do I Love You?

**SasuSaku High School Love**

_**Do I Love Him?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Uchiha Mansion<strong>

**Sakura's POV**

After the hugging moment me and Sasuke went upstairs to change. We went in the room and I ran to the closet to see what to wear for the night.

'_Tsk damn bitch….She'll ruin my happy night.'_

_'**Don't worry Saku-chan we'll just kill her and come back. We'll lay next to Sasu-kun and we'll have a great dream.'**_

_'We? …Oh no it's just ME and no one else.'_

**_'Fine..fine…..bitch'_**

_'Tsk…'_

"Hey you there?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm…Oh yeah just thinking. What do you want? "

"My shirt…" he said. I smirked grabbed his shirt and ran to the corner.

"Come and get it." I stick my tong out.

"Ohhh…Now you'll get it." And he ran towards me.

"Hahahhahahahah…..You can't catch me." I yelled when some hand grabbed mine I twisted my ankle and closed my eyes waiting to hit the floor but it never came. I opened them and saw Sasuke staring at me.

"You Ok?"

"Nooo…I twisted my ankle." I whined.

"Let me see." He said and putted me on the bed. The Uchiha started staring my ankle.

"It's no big deal. It'll stop hurting by tomorrow."

"Yeah but it won't tonight. With other words I can't walk."

"Than I'll carry you." He said smirking. I blushed.

"But I have to dress up."

"Fine, fine just say what you need and I'll get It for you, ok?" Sasuke said.

"Ok. Now bring me…" I stated explaining. He brought me my clothes and turned around so he can't see me. After I was done changing he turned around.

"Damn your hot" he murmured but I heard him. I was dressed in a black spaghetti strap dress with dark red likes that reached my tights with dark red high heels. My hair was in a messy bun and and I put my fringe away from my eyes. I got a little rouge and a spiral. Sasuke didn't stop staring at me.

"What do am I that bad." I asked annoyed.

"NO…I mean no you're beautiful." When he said that I blushed.

"T-thank you." I said and he smirked.

"Let's go down stairs." Sasuke said and picked me up. Went to the door and tried to open it but couldn't and I giggled.

"Let me try." I said and reached for the handle and opened the door. He went out the room and closed the door with his leg.

When we were finally down stairs I saw that my brother had arrived and he was talking to Itachi. He was wearing a black suit with white button up shirt and red tie. Itachi was wearing black suit, with black button up shirt and dark red tie. I looked at Sayuri and saw her wearing dark red strapless dress that reached her tights and black high heels. Her hair was in two pig tails and her bangs were on her right eye. Fugako was wearing black suit, with button up shirt and black tie. Mikoto was wearing dark blue dress that reached her knees. Her hair was down and she looked sooo beautiful. And last but not last Sasuke. He's wearing black suit, with dark red button up shirt and black tie.

_**'He's soo handsome'** _my inner said while drooling.

_'Oh shut up we have to think of a plan how to kill Karin. Fast and boring, or painful and slow.'_

**_'Painful and slow of coarse.'_**

_'Of coa-'_ I was cut of my thoughts by my brother.

"Oh My God what happened to you, my little cherry blossom?" he yelled.

"Nothing just twisted my ankle, nii-san. And Stop yelling and calling me little!" I said.

"Ok, ok chill." He said and glanced at Sayuri. I looked at her and saw he blushing. I punched Sasuke in the ribs.

"What!" he hissed painfully.

"Ooops, sorry. Anyways do you see what I see." I said.

"If you're talking about Naruto the punching doll (A/N:LOL o.O) , than yes I see it." He said.

"You have a punching doll of Naruto where…..Oh wait it's not that it's that.." I pointed to my bro and Sayu talking and she was blushing.

"**WTH?** He's flirting with my sister. Ohhhh that does it." He said and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh shut up can't you see this is **LOVE**. And if you do something to **MY** brother and **MY** sister-in-law I'm going to kill **YOU**." I said in dark voice and death glare him, a glare that can wet some Uchiha's pants.

"F-Fine. Don't kill me! I want to be alive when I have sex with someone." He said and my eyebrow twitched.

"When you have sex with **SOMEONE**, huh?" I said twitching…

"Uhhh, yeah? I don't want to die virgin." I twitched again.

"And I want that someone will be cute-…"

**Twitch**

"Smart-…"

**Twitch**

"Beautiful…"

**Twitch..**

"Hot.."

**Twitch**

**Twitch**

**Twitch**

"And Sexy…"

"We are going to have soooo much fun ***twitch*** I'm going to be on top of coarse and she under me while moaning my name sexily ***twitch*** I'm going to touch her everywhere ***twitch*** And she….oh she's going to kiss and moan like some an-….."

**TWITCH…**

**BAAAM…**.. I hit him..

"**YOU…**"

**BAM**

"**UNGRATEFUL.**." my eyes watered

**BAM**

"**SON..**" I started crying.

**BAM**

**"OF..**"

**BAM**

**"A.."**

**BAM**

_"Bitch…_" I said the last word quietly while tears falling from my eyes. I glared at him for the last time and ran upstairs while stumbling with my twisted ankle.

"What did you tell her, Uchiha?" I heard my brother say while I was stumbling on the stairs. For a moment my vision blurred and I felt a little dizzy.

"Sakura.." "Sakura.." I heard my name being called but didn't know who it was. _'Well I guess I won't marry Sasuke after all, huh?' 'But I want to marry him I-I-I love him….Do I?_' that was my last thought before every thing went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV.<strong>

**Before the fight with Sakura**

When Sakura pointed towards my sister and her bro I can't say I was furious maybe angry but not furious.

"**WTH**.. He's flirting with my sister. Ohhhh that does it." I said that and cracked my knuckles. But Sakura stopped me from going to her bro and beating the shit out of him.

"Oh shut up can't you see this is **LOVE.** And if you do something to **MY** brother and **MY** sister-in-law **I'm**. **Going. To. Kill YOU**." She said that and glared at me. A glare that can make any Uchiha mad, ashamed or to piss his pants.

"F-Fine. Don't kill me! I want to be alive when I have sex with someone." I said that and saw her eyebrow twitching. _'hmmmm this'll be fun.'_ I thought and smirked.

"When you have sex with **SOMEONE,** huh?" she asked and her eyebrow twitched again.. And I smirked…again.

"Uhhh, yeah? I don't want to die virgin." I answered and twitched again..

"And I want that someone will be cute-…"

**Twitch**

"Smart-…"

**Twitch**

"Beautiful…"

**Twitch..**

"Hot.."

**Twitch**

**Twitch**

**Twitch**

"And Sexy…"

"We are going to have soooo much fun ***twitch*** I'm going to be on top of coarse and she under me while moaning my name sexily ***twitch*** I'm going to touch her everywhere ***twitch*** And she….oh she's going to kiss and moan like some an-….."

**TWITCH…**

**BAAAM**-….. she hit me….**HARD** on the **FACE.**

**"YOU…"**

**BAM**

**"UNGRATEFUL.."** her eyes watered

**BAM**

**"SON..**" she started crying.

**BAM**

**"OF.."**

**BAM**

"**A.."**

**BAM**

"_Bitch_…" she said the last word quieter and I saw tears falling down her eyes. She glared at me for the last time and ran upstairs while stumbling with her twisted ankle.

"What the hell did you do, Uchiha…?" Daisuke asked me..

"Hn… Nothing." I said. But in the back of my mind I was regretting every word that I said. Stupid pride. Why did I said those thing…? Oh, yeah right I was thinking about…..her…. and I was sure that she's making me fall for her….or did I already loved her?

And whatever I shacked my head to clear my thoughts and looked to where Sakura ran to. I stood up and ran after her while calling her name… after some running up and down the stairs I found her lying on the floor unconscious. I was shocked when I saw her lying like that but I realized what was going on and ran to her picked her up and went to our bedroom…..

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Sayuri (me xD): Oh, WTF SASUKEEEEE I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUU. You hurted Sakuuu-chaaaaan *starts running after Sasuke***

Sasuke: ***Running* I -huff- Didn't -huff- Do -huff- Anything -huff- Your -huff- the -huff- writer -huff- hereeeee.**

Sakura: ** Whats going on here *watching Sayuri Running after Sasuke* **

**Sayuri: Oh nothing Saku-chan *stopping* we were just playing. Right Sasuke *death glare* **

Sasuke: Yeah... Whatever.

**Sayuri: Sasuke, Sakura say the disclamer.**

Sasuke, Sakura: **Sayuri-Uchiha-SasuSaku-Lover Doese Not Own Naruto or US! **

**Sayuri: Yeah Whatever... Please READ AND REVIEW :D :D :D **


	4. Chapter 4: He Found Out

**SasuSaku HSL**

_He Found Out_

* * *

><p><strong>-Sakura's POV-<strong>

"What happened?" I heard a voice ask and thought it was Mikoto's.

"I don't know I just wanted to joke with her." Other voice said and it was Sasuke's.

"What did you tell her?" Mikoto asked.

"How I wanted to have sex with other girls…!" Sasuke said.

"You did WHAT…? SASUKE UCHIHA YOU ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW..!" Mikoto yelled.

"Hn.. Fine.." He said and came in the room. I closed my eyes before he sees me I heard what they were talking about. In that time my phone rang and I jumped to see who it was. Sasuke grabbed my Sony Ericsson Xperia X8 and answered it.

_'Tonight you're going down Dead Blossom or should I say Haruno Sakura..?'_ I heard some man say. And I think I know who it was. I jumped from the bed and grabbed my phone from Sasuke's hand.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BASTARD?" I yelled at the man who was Karin's father.

_'Oooh Sakura-chan why so rude..? I didn't do anything wrong.._' he said.

"Listen you bastard shut your tramp I'm going to kill you and your stupid whore of a daughter…!" I yelled now pissed off.

_'You can't kill me or Karin you little bitch you never could and you never will! You're just like your mother your lovely mother that didn't come to me. She says she would do things but she never does._' Kairo said and hung up. I was right now really pissed off.

"Sakura what's going on?" Sasuke asked me.

"Nothing get out of here." I said to him coldly.

"No Sakura this isn't you. What's going on? **Tell me!**" he yelled.

"I said nothing get out of here…!" I yelled at him.

"No I won't go out. Tell me right now !"

"Ok then I'm going out. Tell Mikoto I won't be coming back for dinner nor breakfast." I said to him grabbed some clothes and jumped out the window. Our room is on the second floor but I landed on my two feet like a professional and went to my motorcycle. I went out the gates of the mansion and rode off to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

><p><strong>-Back to Sasuke -<strong>

After the fight with Sakura she grabbed some clothes and jumped out the window and ran to it to see her land on her two feet like a professional. She went to her motorcycle and went out the gates. I ran down the stairs and out the mansion. I saw Itachi and Sayuri running after me.

"Sasuke wait where are you going?" Sayuri yelled.

"After Sakura..!" I answer her.

I went in my car and Itachi and Sayuri came in the car too.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked them.

"We're coming with you. Do you really think we're gonna let you go alone?"

"Hn."

"I think I know where she is ." Itachi said and told me to where to drive.

We arrive to some club called the Akatsuki. Itachi and me went out.

"Sayuri you stay here." I said to her.

"What? Noo I want to see Dei-chan." She pouted.

"Hn."

She went out the car and we went in the bar. It was full in the bar I mean strip club there were a lot ot strippers-girls and guys. Some guy even grabbed my ass and I'm a **man** damn it!

"Oooh Itachi-kun what are you doing here today. I thought today was your day off." Some girl with blue hair said.

"I know Konan, but Sakura-chan is missing do you know where she is?" Itachi asked the girl named Konan.

"Hmm Sakura-chan I think I saw her going to Pain's room." She said. I saw Itach frown.

"And did she get out of there?" he asked.

"I think she did I don't know. Go ask Sasori or Deidara." The girl answered.

"hn.. Fine thanks Konan." My bro said and started walking to some room in the back. Me and my sis followed him in the room. In the room was Deidara he was talking to some guy with red head guys.

"ITACHIIII. WHATS UP MAN?" I haven't seen you the whole week." Some guy that looks like a shark said.

"hn….Kisame. nothings up now let me go." Itachi said.

"Fine fine whatever you say Weasel-kun."

"Hn..stop calling me that." He murmured and walked away from the guy Kisame and went to Deidara.

"Hn..Deidara do you know wher-…" he was cut off by someones yell.

"**WHAT ARE YOU SAYING. I CAN'T KILL HIM HE ISN'T ANYTHING TO YOU.**" a girl yelled.

"Sakura?" I said outloud.

"**I KNOW HE ISN'T ANYTHING TO ME BUT HE AND KARIN ARE YOUR LAST FAMILY MEMBERS EXCEPT YOUR BROTHER!**" a guy yelled. _'Karin? What does she have to do with this?_' I went to the door to hear the whole talk.

"Stop it! You know I don't want to talk about this. You know better then anyone I don't feel anything towards that man and that bitch." I heard Sakura say in a hushed tone. I heard someone standing from his chair and going for the door.

"-**sigh**- Sakura I didn't mean that, but you'll lock yourself even more if you kill them." The man said.

"Hn! I never had any feeling for anyone after '_the_' incident. But now my brother is back and I have Sasuke by my side, and what will happen when that slut takes everything from me?" Sakura said. She sighed "I know you care for me. I know you don't want me to get hurt, but if I don't do it by myself then they…she will take everything from me, Pain. And if she takes Sasuke away from me and they kill my brother then…. I'll be nothing. I'll be gone… I'll _die_." Her final senteces shoked me. _'What does she mean Karin will take me away from Sakura?_'

"**-sigh-** Ok Sakura….but promise me you'll come back." Pain said.

**SILANCE**

"Hn….! You know it." My sweet cherry blossom said.

"But….You have to take a team too. I want you to take Sasuke. The other three you're going to choose them." Pain said.

"**WHAT?** Im not going to take Sasuke he'll get hurt!" Sakura yelled. My eyebrow twitched 'she thinks that im that weak?'

"Yes you are Sakura he'll be a good cover for you to get in the house and kill them!" the man said.

"Hn…! Fine but if somethings happens to him, before we get in im betraying the plan and kill them the next second." I heard some shufling behind the door and that minute heard

**CHACHINNG**

And that sound came from a gun (**A/N:you know when they get ready the guns**)

"Fine. Now go and kick some asses Sakura-chan."

"Hn..! You know it Pain-nii." She said and opened the door. We looked at each other for long time and she said again.

"Why were you listening to our conversation Sasuke?"

"Oooh come on Sakura I know you knew that Sasuke was listening." Said some girl with brown hair, one of her bangs were covering her eye and her hair was in a messy bun.

"S-Sonami? Is that you?" Sayuri said with wide eyes.

" Hm? S-Sayuri…..SAYURI-CHAAAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" the Sonami girl hugged my sister.

"Sonami y-your ch-choking me..!"

"Oh I'm soo sorry!" the girl said and let go of Sayuri. "Soo where have you been Sayuri you don't know how much I missed you." Sonami glared at my sister.

"I was in Bulgaria for some years So-na-mi.." my sis said and glared at her friend . they were having something like glaring contest.

"And what were you d-…" she was cut off by Sakura.

"Ok we got it you know each other now I have to choose my team… besides Sasuke. I guess you know why we need you." Sakura looked at me emotionless.

"Ok now I want….Itachi your coming with your sharingan eyes…"

"Hn…!"

"…..Sonami….i need your speed and straight.."

"Heh yeah im here for ya.." Sonami said and winked at her.

"…Sayuri…hn **–smirk-** … I need your mangekyo and your skills with the guns and katanas." Sayuri smirked "you know me…" she said.

"Deidara…..your bang.."

"Your not going to say something else about me..?"

" No I'm not!Well I guess we'll have more people than I thought." She smirked.

"Ok here's the plan. Sasuke your going to ring at the door and when someone opens the door tell them that you want to talk to Karin for something. Your going to have a microphone and headphones. If there are guards just tell us where they are 'couse im sure there will be…" Sakura said.

"Hn..! Fine." Sasuke said. 'just for you..'

" Itachi you're going to be on the roof and look after Sasuke if somethings happens you'll go and help him."

"Hn.."

"Sonami, Sayuri you two are going to be in the bushes you'll watch what Kairo and Karin are doing to."

"Hn!""Hai"

"And Deidara you'll in the hous and switch the power off and that is when we get in the house and kill them. But before that we have to take down the guards! Got it?" Sakura finished.

"Hai.""Hn..!""YES!"

"Ok lets get going im driving.." Sakura said and they went to Karin's house.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura: <strong> guys Whats up i just wanted to say Finally **Sayuri-Uchiha-SasuSaku-Lover **osted it it was soooo long thats why she says she's sorry she can''t write right now so Sasuke will say it...Come on Sasuke...

**Sasuke: **...Fine...Read and Rate...

**Sakura:** Please comment becouse the writer thinks that you guys don't like her story...so please before she stops the story...


	5. Chapter 5:It Has Started

**SasuSaku HSL **

**Chapter 5**

_**It has started**_

* * *

><p><em>"Ok here's the plan. Sasuke your going to ring at the door and when someone opens the door tell them that you want to talk to Karin for something. Your going to have a microphone and headphones. If there are guards just tell us where they are 'couse im sure there will be…" Sakura said.<em>

_"Hn..! Fine." Sasuke said. 'just for you..'_

_" Itachi you're going to be on the roof and look after Sasuke if somethings happens you'll go and help him."_

_"Hn.."_

_"Sonami, Sayuri you two are going to be in the bushes you'll watch what Kairo and Karin are doing to."_

_"Hn!""Hai"_

_"And Deidara you'll go in the hous and switch the power off and that is when we get in the house and kill them. But before that we have to take down the guards! Got it?" Sakura finished._

_"Hai.""Hn..!""YES!"_

_"Ok lets get going im driving.." Sakura said and they went to Karin's house._

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal POV-<strong>

Sakura, Sasuke, Sayuri and Sonami were in one car and Sakura was driving. She brought out a cigarettes,got one out and started smoking.

"You want some?" she asked Sasuke. She looked at the cigarettes and got one out, light it up and started to smoke again.

"Hn…Thanks." He said. Sakura sighed and said…

"Look Sasuke…I know this mission is dangerous and all but…im sure your gonna make it." Sakura smiled at him…his smile…..Sasuke's own smile. The smile that she gives only to him….And he loved it **(A/N:wow cooky ^^;)**

"Heh , don't worry about me I'm gonna make it.." he smirked at her and threw his cigarette out the window. Sakura did the same thing and sighed.

"Btw….Where do you two know eachother…?" Sasuke asked while pointing at Sakura and Sayuri.

"Hm…oh we met a year ago in Italy.." Sayuri said not really paying attention to them.

"How?" he asked again and Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke I'll tell you when we get back at the mansion, now we have a mission to complete!" She said.

When they got closer and closer to Karin's mansion Sakura stopped the car and got out of it.

"Ok Sasuke…The mission has started already. Now get on the driver's seat and go there, got it?" Sakura said/asked.

"Yeah…"

"Come one Sayuri, Sonami you have to hide in the bushes closer to the mansion and watch what they are doing and when you see Deidara go in the house you two go and kill or knock out the bodyguards!"

"Hn! C'm on Sonami.. " Sayuri said and started to walk away.

"Hai!"

"Sayuri….."

"Hm?" she turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Be careful, imouto!" he said.

"**-sigh-** Nii-chan, don't worry about me, I had a lot of training, worry about Sakura 'cause I know if I say worry about yourself it won't be true I know your stronger then that." With that said Sayuri smiled at him .

"Sayuri….**-small smile-** be careful."

"**-laugh-** fine fine….Come on lets go Sona-chan ^-^"

"Ok..Im coming."

Sasuke and Sakura were left alone.

"Well lets get started then." Sakura said and turned to leave, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and spun her around so she can face him.

"Sakura…." He whispered at her….

"I….I…" he didn't say anything…or he couldn't Sakura kissed him full on the lips..He closed his eyes and kissed her back. The exchanged kisses for minimum 10 minutes. When they parted away the were panting.

"S-Sasuke…..I-if something…happens like I die….I wanted to tell you that I…I loved the moments we were together….when I was with my brother, with Mikoto, with Fugaku-san, with Itachi-kun and with…..and with you Sasuke….I-I L-l-…I love you Sasuke….-kun..!" she looked at him and smiled.

"Sa-Sakura….I…I love y-you too.." he smiled in front of Sakura for the first time.

"Sasuke-kun…." She hugged him .

* * *

><p>When Sasuke went in the mansion he rang on the door bell and waited for someone to come and get the door.<p>

'_Ok Sasuke hear me out.._' he heard Sakura's voice from the headphones. '_Karin's coming to get the door you'll tell her that you came here for her to ask her father for something and when she glomps you look around the house and tell me where the guards are,ok?_'

"Fine….but what ill say it won't be true." He said to her.

'_Yeah….i know. Now get on your feet because Karin is just opening the door._' Sakura said to me. I looked at the door and saw the lock turning the other way. The door opened.

"Hm…Who is…..**SASUKE-KUN**!" Karin shrieked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT YOU LO-LIKED SAKURA….wait no really why are you her….not that I don't want you to be her it's just-…" Sasuke cut her off.

"Karin I came here to talk to your father and I don't love Sakura…..I ha-I mean I love y-you. And im not gonna marry Sakura-cha…Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Oh ok then come in Sasuke-kun im sorry you had to wait so long in the front door." Karin said and glomped him…he looked around and when Karin went somewhere he told Sakura and the others where the guards were…..

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading guys...and please review im really depressed and when im depressed i can't write stories TT^TT<strong>

**Sakura & Sasuke: OK PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: Oh and thank you Ur worst nightmare452 for the comment i won't stop it if more people comment...**


	6. Chapter 6: Thank you!

**SasuSaku High School Love**

**Chapter 10**

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Sakura<strong>

After Sasuke told her where the guards were she got ready to get in the house.

"Ok guys here's the plan…"she said to the radiostation."Itachi.."

"_Hn..?_"

"You go in the back and kill all the guards there don't let anyone live, got it?"

"_Yeah…_"

"Sonami…You go on the roof and when Karin and Sasuke go to the other room you go and kill the guards in the house.."

"_Got it.._"

"Deidara..you go in the front yard and kill every single guard.."

"_Ok.._"

"Sayuri…you get ready with the sniper…"

"_Hn…_"

When she saw Sonami on the roof ready she called Sasuke.

"Sasuke…get Karin in the other room with her dad…come on.."

"_Fine…_" she heard on the other end.

* * *

><p><strong><span>With Sasuke and Karin<span>**

"_Sasuke.._"..he heard Sakura on the other side of his earphone.." _get Karin in the other room with her dad…come on._"

"Fine.." He said in a whisper.

"Babe.." he called for Karin and almost gagged.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Karin came out some room with some really tight tank top and some mini-skirt that her ass was showing.

"Babe, you look sexy…" he heard someone gag and scream-whisper _"Are you on drugs man?"_ on the other side of the station and smirked.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun.." she squeeld like pig who is going to be killed.

" Lets go to the other room, babe. But can you tell your dad to come too?"

"Whyyyy, Sasuke-kuuun…? "she whined like a stupid gorilla.

"Because I want to talk to him if I can take you with me to run away. My family wants Sakura but in one year they're gonna get tired of her and kick her out and then we'll live here with our family." He heard the other side go really silent.

"Ok..Sasuke-kuun.."she went to get her dad.

"Sakura you there..?"no one said anything.

"Sakura..?"he tried again.

"_hello, Sasuke-nii..?_" he heard Sayuri on the other end.

"Sayuri?...Sayuri where is Sakura?"

"_Sasuke..she went after her uncle..he went somewhere.._"

"WHAT?"

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN…!" he heard Karin running to him. She came in the room panting.

"Sasuke-kun I can't find him anywhere…so why don't we go to my room, hmm..? We're all alone.." she purred in his ear.

"Ok.." he got up from the couch

_'Damn it, Sakura! Damn it!'_ He continue to curse in his mind.

Karin grabbed his hand and pulled him they got in the room, Sasuke couldn't look around because she pushed him on the bed and started kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt.

'_Bleh, nii-san..That's grose.._' Sasuke heard Sayuri on the other line and everyone laughing together.

'I'll kill you Sayuri..' He murmured and he was sure Sayuri heard him, but Karin heard him too.

"Who the hell is that bitch you're talking about, while we're making love Sasuke-kun?!" Karin yelled furious. Her face was really red.

'_T-that...bitch..?_' He heared Sayuri say again, and he heard someone growl, maybe it was Itachi.

Sasuke pushed Karin away with a lot of force and looked at her, really angry.

"What did you call my sister?" He glared at her.

"Y-your..sister?" Karin was about to have a heart attack.

"Yes my sister! Do you have a problem with it?" He yelled at her.

"N-no...I didn't know.." She had tears in her eyes.

"Tch..I'll go out for some air..." Sasuke got up and walked out of the room. ''Now, guys...Now's the time to attack them.''

'_Don't kill Karin! She's MINE!'_ all of them heared Sakura.

'SAKURA?! SAKURA! Are you ok? Where are you?' Sasuke was really happy to hear her voice.

"Right by your side...all the time." He heard Sakura's voice next to him. He turned and saw her . She was all in red...she had...blood on her hair...her eyes were dark green..darker then they were when he was with her. Sasuke was worried about her.

"What happened, Sakura?"

"Nothing...I killed him..I killed...my..uncle.." She said in a low voice, but when she said that she walked towards Karin's room. "And now i'm gonna kill her too. The one who made me suffer the most."

Sakura walked in Karin's room to see her packing her bag.

"Where are you going, cous'?" Sakura smirked darkly and walked towards her. Karin was scared when she saw Sakura's eyes and all the blood on her.

"W-where's da-daddy...b-bitch?" Karin screamed.

"Somewhere where your going to go really soon...In Hell!" Sakura took out her gun and pointed it at her head. "I'm sure you'll like it there...Say hi to your 'daddy' for me.."

Sakura was about to shoot, but Sasuke's voice stopped her. "STOP!" Her finger twitched and looked behind her back.

"I won't stop, Sasuke...She cause me so much pain, how could I stop?...Did she stop? Huh? DID SHE?" Sakura started yelling while tears flew out of her turned around and pointed the gun at the red headed girl, tears still flowing down her face."And this...is my mission..I can't fail..If I do..she'll tell the cops..So what's the point of not shooting or shooting...I know you just called the cops a minute ago." She smiled a little and turned her head towards Sasuke while pointing the gun at Karin. "I was really happy you know..to have you with me, next to me...To have you touch me and kiss me...Sasuke I love you, damn it! That's why I have to do it...You don't know what she can do if I don't..you don't know.." While Sakura was talking Karin took out a knife from under her pillow and ran towards the pink haired assassin with it. The pink haired girl heard her and looked at her, Karin was a few meters away from stabbing her in the heart when Sakura jumped up and kicked her in the she face, shot her in the stomach, near her ribs, so she would die fast, but painfuly.

The pink haired girl sighed and turn around towards Sasuke again.

"I'm sorry you had to see this..." She walked closer to him to clean the blood on his cheek. "...We have to go now, before the cops get here.." Sakura took his hand and pulled him towards the window. "Let's jump!" She giggled and jumped down with him after her. They ran towards the car. When they were next to the car they saw Sayuri, Sonami, Itachi and Deidara there.

Sakura laughed and highfived Itachi and Deidara, and hugged Sayuri and Sonami.

"Let's get out of here!" She yelled and jumped in the car. "Itachi you drive, I'm beat up!"

They all got in the car and Itachi drove towards the bar so Sakura could shower and talk with Pein.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After 3 years <strong>

"**TEME!**" and hurried footsteps were heard and maids that were running after the hyper blond telling him not to shout in the mansion. "Teme! Where the hell are you?!" The blond boy open some door while still yelling.

"If you're still sleeping I'll kill you, Teme! Today is yours and Sakura's day and you're going to fucking oversleep it! I'll kill you TEME!"

"Dobe.." a voice growled behind the blond. "Shut the hell up!"

"Ah! Teme!" the hyper boy grinned like a fox and hugged the angry man. "I missed you, Teme." Sasuke growled again and shoved Naruto off of him.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Ah! She, Mikoto-chan and Sayuri-chan went out early to get ready for the wedding. Sakura-chan was glowing with happiness. And I won't let you ruin her day teme. So go and get dressed we're going to the hotel to get you ready for the big day."Naruto said pushing the dark haired man towards his room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>On the way to the hotel<strong>

'...-_At first sight and it's real_  
><em>I didn't know I would feel it<em>  
><em>But it's in my way<em>

_Your stare was holding_  
><em>Ripped jeans<em>  
><em>Skin was showing<em>  
><em>Hot night<em>  
><em>Wind was blowing<em>  
><em>Where you think you're going ba<em>-...**HEY! **That was a really good song why did you turn it off?" Naruto , who was driving, yelled yet again.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke growled again.

"Who shoved that stick in your ass deeper? Didn't get laid last night?" The blond boy started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke growled again and hit Naruto on the head when they stopped at a red light. "Hey, stupid Teme, that hurt!"

"Hn.." Sasuke grumbled and looked out the window. Naruto started driving again when the light was green.

"Anyways, are you excited? Today is the big day, teme. Sakura will finally be yours forever." Naruto threw him a foxy grin for a second and looked at the road again.

"Hn...yeah." The Uchiha said and smirked.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At the hotel after getting<span> dressed**

The hyper blond burst into Sasuke's room with his other friends, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Wow, teme! You'll never believe how gorgeous Sakura looks. She's like an angel from above." Naruto said while daydreaming. Sasuke started growling and throwing him deadly glares, while trying to tie him tie, but miserably failing. The door opened again only to show Sayuri coming in the room with a white dress, which hugged her upper body like a second skin and reached her mid-tights, with a red waist band. Her hair was pulled up in a half french braid, pulling her bangs away from her face. She wore a little black mascara. The Uchiha daughter smiled at the boys and turned to her brother.

"Guys, I saw Ino, Hinata and Ten Ten down the hall." She said to the guys, who ran out of the door. Sayuri chuckled and walked towards Sasuke. "How are you feeling, husband-to-be?" She asked him and went to tying his tie and he let her. Sasuke sighed and responded while looking at her. "I'm fine. You look amazing.". Sayuri made a disgusted face and look at him.

"You know I hate dresses, but mom and Sakura made me wear it. It's beautiful, but not for me." Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead when she was done with his tie.

"You know you'll have to wear one when you're getting married right? Not that I'll give you without a fight after all you're my precious sister." Sayuri giggled and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke-nii."

There was a knock on the door before it opened for Mikoto, Itachi and Fugaku to come in with a baby boy with dark dark blue hair, like Sasukes', and dark green eyes in a little costume with a bow-tie in Mikoto's arms. "Here comes the boy of honor." Mikoto said and chuckled. Sasuke smiled and walked to his mother kissed her cheek and took the little boy in his arms. "Hey, 's my little boy today. " He said and kissed the little boys chubby cheek. The boy only give a toothless grin to his father. Sasuke chuckled and gave him to Sayuri, while going towards Itachi. Itachi pulled him in a hug and putted his back.

"I'm proud of you, little brother. Take care of Sakura and Satoshi." Sasuke smirked and bro-hugged him back, before going towards Fugako who patted his shoulder and gave him almost a smile. "Take care, son. And take good care of your family too."

"Of course I will." Sasuke said and smirked. Mikoto came to him and brought him in a tight motherly hug.

"My baby is already a man and has a family. I'm so proud of you, Sasuke. You can always come to me." She said with tears in her eyes and kissed his cheeks and forehead. "Now let's go before you make your wife-to-be wait in front of the altar."

And the Uchiha family walked out of the hotel room towards the garden where the altar and guests were.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was waiting at the altar holding his son in his arms while waiting for his beautiful fiance. When he heard the music start he turned towards the door that he came from and saw the most beautiful woman walk towards him. Sakura's hair was let down freely reaching her middle back. She was wearing a dark red wedding dress, which was hugging her curves beautifully. She smiled at him when she got near. When the pink haired beauty was right next to him and their son, she bend down kissed Satoshi's forehead before Sasuke gave him to Naruto. She looked at Sasuke and smiled again, he smiled back and leaned towards her ear. "You're beautiful." Sakura smiled and turned towards the priest.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take this lovely woman, Sakura Haruno, to be your one and true love, to cherish and love her 'till the very end, in sickness and darkness...?" Sasuke looked Sakura in her emerald eyes and smirked.<p>

"I do."

"And do you , Sakura Haruno , take this man, Sasuke Uchiha, to be your one and true love, to cherish and love him untill the very end, in sickness and darkness...?

"Yes, I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and smiled. Sasuke took Sakura in his arms and kissed her like there is no tomorrow while the guests clapped and cried. Satoshi started crying in Narutos' arms. Sasuke and Sakura broke away and smiled at their son. The pink haired woman took her son in her arms and started soothing, kissing and hugging him.

* * *

><p>After the wedding and the party the new family went up to their room. Satoshi was fast asleep in Sakura's arms. She laid him on the king sized bed and kissed his forehead. Sasuke walked behind her and kissed her cheek. "Go get changed and let's go to bed." She nodded and walked to the bathroom.<p>

When she came back in the room she found Sasuke already in bed with Satoshi next to him. She lied down next to her two favorite man in the world. Sakura turned to face Sasuke and smiled at him. "Sasuke, thank you so much." He looked at her confused and pulled her in his arms, while trying not to hurt his son.

"For what?"

"For everything, Sasuke."

"What are you trying to say Sakura? He asked as he held her in his arms.

"I'm trying to say that you've changed me,you gave me a family..You are my light and I love you." She whispered and kissed him. He kissed back before looking in her eyes and smiling down at her and their son.

"I love you too." He said before they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Aaaah! Finally! Oh my God! I'm finally over with this story. And now I'm working on a new one. I'm sorry it took so long and thank you for all the reviews. *bows down* Thank you to all the people that were encouraging me to continue with this story. Thank you. I hope you liked it up 'till now. I'm sorry for the grammatic mistakes. I should edit it. And again Thank you all for reviewing and encouraging me. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**The song is "Call me maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen**

**Sasuke & Sakura: Cherry's Avenger-98 does not own Naruto. **


End file.
